


Family is forever

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Depression, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after thr series final, after everything hes been through from the drugs to him being tortured and kidnapped. Jesse finds himself attempting suicide, when hes surprisingly rescued by the last people he thought cared.His parents.The struggle is real as Jesse trys to live life after being broke for so long, his family being the ones to catch him.Surprisingly Saul goodman comes back into his life, leaving it to change for the better.With his family and Saul Jesse learns how to live and love again.





	Family is forever

Summery: Jesse is an whole lot of messed up after the series, having been tortured for months, he 

The rain poured heavy down on the town the Wind swirling loud howls echoing throughout the air, most everyone was snug in their houses for the night. Most everyone but Jesse Pinkman. Who didnt have an home to go to, didnt have an family to go to.

Didnt even have Walter white anymore.

Jesse knew at this rate hed get sick being outside bit honestly he didnt give an crap anymore, about life or his own well being. Everyone was gone.

Everyone 

Even his own family not thst he could blame them, he was an screw up, an loser. Someone nobody would ever love. Maybe it would be better if he just ended it.

Which is why he was here.

Jesse watched his home from the safety of behind an Tree he could see his parents and brother sitting down to dinner, being an family an true family 

Somthing Jesse had long forgotten, something he longed for. 

Clenching his eyes tightly shut tears dripped down his face holding the note as it was an precious gift and it was, to his parents. The truth, every feeling an raw emotion and heartbreak all in an 3 page letter. He owned them that much before he ended his life. 

Ir just didnt matter anymore to him, after everything thr drugs, Walter white he just wanted it all to end. He was tired of it. Tired of life.

Being good at being sneaky Jesse was able to get the note up to the front door, knock and get out of there before his parents saw him. An sad smile crossed his features as his dad picked up the letter his mom gazing around.

"I'm sorry". Jesse whispered pulling his hoodie up the tears flowing from his eyes as he walked away. Unaware he had been spotted. "At least I can give you an gift. Me out of your life for good. He could feel the gun on his side.

An comforting weight that the pain would soon be over.


End file.
